Albus Potter and the Untold Prophecy
by Itachi-all-the-way
Summary: Albus Potter is at Hogwarts for his first year. But like his father, Albus has a prophecy, one that will change the world. A new prophecy has been made that will make this first year a Hogwarts a thrilling adventure.


**I hope you enjoy going on this new adventure. (:**

* * *

'James! Albus! Your letters are here!' Albus' mother Ginny bellowed at the stairs. Albus shot up from his bed and ran to the door without a thought to getting dressed: his letter was here. He'd gotten in.

It didn't take him long to be down in the kitchen, holding his hand out to his mother for the letter. 'Where it is?' he said eagerly. His green eyes were opened widely in anticipation.

Ginny laughed at his state: his black hair was a mess, he still wore his pajamas, and his glasses hung crooked on his nose. 'Right here,' she said, handing him the thick envelope. Albus took it with excited hands, but got stuck once he had it.

'Well, are you going to open it up?' came Albus' father's voice. Albus was the exact replica of Harry when he was eleven. He grinned up at his dad, and tore the wax-seal open.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mr Albus Potter,_

_We are pleases to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_  
_Deputy Headmaster_

A smile spread over Albus' face. He was going. He was really going. Of course, he had been assured a number of times by his parents, but holding the letter in his hand made it real.

'Oh, I'll have to send the owl right away. There are only a few days left before the end of the month,' Ginny said, wiping her hands on a towel.

Albus looked at his father. 'Can we go today?—To Diagon Alley, I mean. Can we get our supplies now?' Harry smiled at his son.

'We've still got plenty of time," Harry told him. 'But, we'll send an owl to your Uncle Ron, and Uncle George and see if they'd like to come along with us?'

Albus nodded excitedly. 'Can you take the day off, dad?' he asked.

Harry was in the midst of saying sure when Ginny cut him off, 'You can't, Harry,' she said sternly, placing her hands upon her hips. She looked like Albus' grandmother when she did that.

'And why not?' Harry questioned.

'You have a meeting with the minister, and you need to go meet with the new Auror,' Ginny said matter-of-factly. 'We can go in a couple weeks.'

'Oh, fine then,' Harry said, disappointed. He kissed his wife, and ruffled his sons hair, then like that he was gone.

James came down the stairs, followed by a sleepy eyed Lily. 'James,' Ginny said, looking at her son sternly. 'You better remember to thank Professor McGonagall for sending you a letter! After the prank you pulled last year with Fred and Catherine… I can't believe you didn't get expelled!'

James just grinned up at his mom, then turned to Albus, "So, you got your letter, did you? I'm sorry to say it, but I'm betting you'll be in Slytherin," James shook his head has he tried to get a rise out of his brother. It worked. Albus almost dropped his letter.

'You think I'll be in Slytherin? But I want to be in Gryffindor!' he said desperately.

'Well, I'm just not sure you brave enough," James taunted.

'That's quite enough James Potter. Don't tease your brother like that.' Ginny then turned to her youngest boy, 'It doesn't matter which house you're in.'

Albus didn't want to be in Slytherin. That was the last house he would ever want to go in. He shrunk back in his chair.

'Can you tell me which books you need? You can have some of James' old book—oh, don't give me that look! Why buy new books when there are some perfectly good ones here you can have?"

Albus took out this list:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_  
_First years will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One Winter cloak (block, silver fastenings)_  
_Please note the all puples' cloths should carry name tags._

_Set books_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk_  
A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagsho_t_  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_  
A Beginner' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_Magical Herbs and Fungi: How to Use Them _by Neville Longbottom  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Protection Guide _by Harry Potter

_Other Equipment_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scale_  
_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARETNS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Albus' eyes widened; he could buy all this in London, but it just seemed like so much. An excitement filled in the pit of his stomach: he was going to Hogwarts. He was going on an adventure.


End file.
